Time to Let Go
by wiltedblackroses
Summary: With no one around to stop you, you have to take chances. You have to take risks. How far will Brandon and Callie go when they discover that there is no one home, and they have hours to explore all the boundaries they've been forced away from? First Fanfic! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**JUST A SNEAK PEEK. More to come, if you like it.**

**So, I used to read iCarly fanfics for a year or so straight, until I lost interest. When The Fosters started airing, I was utterly addicted, which might be a** **slight understatement... **

**That's when I got hooked on Fanfiction again. I couldn't help but search for every theory of Brandon and Callie's relationship. They are easily the biggest crush I've ever had on a ship in my entire life. So I've been reading the stories, but suddenly I wanted to try this thing out. I've written for years, but never Fanfiction.**

**Tell me what you think! I hope I do it justice. By the way, this is just a sneak peek. It will most likely be a smutty story, so just hold off for a day or two. ;) **

**I am constantly busy, so most likely I won't be updating every day, but I'll try to at least twice a week.**

**I hope you like it! :)**

"So... Where to?" Brandon asked, staring into Callie's dark brown doe eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips. He inwardly chuckled. He'd never understand how he ended up with Callie. Callie, the complicated, sweet, unimaginably caring, breathtakingly beautiful girl who knocked the wind out of him the second he saw her at the Fosters' dinner table for the first time. Even with a bloody lip and bruised cheek, she was mesmerizing. And now he had her. And for the life of him, he'd never let her go.

"Don't know," she responded as she turned her head towards the driveway, making her hair flow in the light breeze. She noticed that Stef and Lena's cars weren't parked in the driveway, as usual. "The moms aren't home?" she asked, an idea threatening to burst from within her, but she stayed silent, needing to know if anyone was around to notice their obvious, yet apparently not-so-obvious, attraction. Five months of mischievous smiles across the Foster infested household, hand holding and torturous inner thigh explorations under the kitchen table, long make out sessions behind closed doors, and nobody suspected anything going on between her and Brandon.

After Brandon chased Callie all the way to Indiana to save her ass from doing something stupid, she told him that the kiss meant nothing to her, and that they could never be together. And even if Brandon couldn't see the tears streaming down her soft cheeks at the time, he'd still know she was bluffing. But he still complied, just wanting her to come home. Callie's safety was more important, no matter how much he wanted desperately to be the one to hold her and kiss her when she cried.

A month later, after having a long and heartfelt discussion about how Jude deserved to be happy, but she did also, she couldn't hold back any longer. She cried and he held her and he kissed her, just like he'd dreamed.

"No, Mom was held up at work. New information in a case they were working on. Lena's at a meeting."

"And, the kids?" He looked at her, slightly confused. What was she up to?

"Jesus and Mariana are waiting for Lexi at the airport. She's visiting. J-"

She cut him off with a sad chuckle. "What?"

"Always the last to know..." she replied, looking straight ahead. Then, turning and facing Brandon, she admitted, "Lexi really grew on me. I would have loved to see her." Yes, she was stalling, but she was telling the truth. Going to the mall with Mariana and Lexi time and time again, much to her dismay, gave her the opportunity to get to know the girl. Lexi really loved Mariana and Jesus. Considering the fact that she spent 100% of her time at the mall either talking about the two, or the fact that her parents were "overly protective, screwed up prison guards", her love and care for the twins was evident.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'll take you there if you want. I mean, she's coming here anyway, but I'll drive you there."

"Nah, it's alright," she said, a smile growing on her face. He was obviously the most caring guy she'd ever been with before. He'd drive her all the way to the airport, two hours away, just to make her happy. And he seemed entirely innocent to the devious thoughts playing on in her mind, thoughts she was about to share. It was adorable.

Jude was at Conner's, so no one was home. She began to feel nervous with this knowledge, now beginning to fumble with her fingers, an addictive habit she'd had for years. Her gaze went from Brandon's gorgeous cerulean eyes to his car. He noticed her change in emotions immediately.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin with his fingers so she'd look at him. Concern washed over him.

Shaking her head and looking away again, she assured him, "Nothing... It's just... Ummm..." Looking into his eyes, she saw such worry, sincerity, and care, that it gave her courage to continue. And as fast as her nervousness came, it went away. "I don't want to go out," she told him, firmly.

"Alright, that's fine... We can stay in," He responded, now more concerned than ever. "Did something happen today, Callie? Are you alright?"

Then, a huge smile broke out on her face, as she reached into the left pocket of his black skinny jeans, and in one swift motion, retrieved the house key. That's where he always kept it.

She took her hand in his, and as if on instinct, he locked their fingers together. Still smiling, she pulled him to the front door and unlocked it, hand in his as she slowly pushed it open.

Her rapid change in emotions today was seriously worrying Brandon. They were changing even more than usual. But everything was happening so fast. The key, their hands, the door. Before he knew it they were inside, and she was pushing him up against it.

Callie threw the keys onto the tan couch behind her, eyes never leaving Brandon's. She wrapped her hand around his neck and slammed her lips against his, taking him completely by surprise. After realizing what the fuck was going on, he closed his eyes, put his hands on Callie's small waist, and pulled her closer, leaning into her kiss. Much like their first kiss, they both realized. But this time, no little brother would interrupt them, no teenage girl would run away, and nothing would ever stop them from sharing this moment. And this time, Callie knew they'd go farther.

His tongue grazed her already moist lips, causing her to sigh as she parted them. Their tongues clashed, danced, hummed, and sang a glorious tune.

After minutes of passionate kisses and moans, Brandon lifted her off the ground by her waist and turned her so that she was now against the door. Lips still capturing hers, he held her up so that she was hovering above the ground. He bit her lip lightly, making her whimper. He grinned against her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Brandon suppressed the groan threatening to escape from him when her mid-section made contact with his. Regardless, she already knew he was turned on, if the mountain in his pants was anything to show for it.

They broke apart and she rested her head on his chest, his muscles obvious and profound. He kissed the top of her head and they just stayed there, breathing heavily, leaning against the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... Where to?" Brandon asked, staring into Callie's dark brown doe eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips. He inwardly chuckled. He'd never understand how he ended up with Callie. Callie, the complicated, sweet, unimaginably caring, breathtakingly beautiful girl who knocked the wind out of him the second he saw her at the Fosters' dinner table for the first time. Even with a bloody lip and bruised cheek, she was mesmerizing. And now he had her. And for the life of him, he'd never let her go.

"Don't know," she responded as she turned her head towards the driveway, making her hair flow in the light breeze. She noticed that Stef and Lena's cars weren't parked in the driveway, as usual. "The moms aren't home?" she asked, an idea threatening to burst from within her, but she stayed silent, needing to know if anyone was around to notice their obvious, yet apparently not-so-obvious, attraction. Five months of mischievous smiles across the Foster infested household, hand holding and torturous inner thigh explorations under the kitchen table, long make out sessions behind closed doors, and nobody suspected anything going on between her and Brandon.

After Brandon chased Callie all the way to Indiana to save her ass from doing something stupid, she told him that the kiss meant nothing to her, and that they could never be together. And even if Brandon couldn't see the tears streaming down her soft cheeks at the time, he'd still know she was bluffing. But he still complied, just wanting her to come home. Callie's safety was more important, no matter how much he wanted desperately to be the one to hold her and kiss her when she cried.

A month later, after having a long and heartfelt discussion about how Jude deserved to be happy, but she did also, she couldn't hold back any longer. She cried and he held her and he kissed her, just like he'd dreamed.

"No, Mom was held up at work. New information in a case they were working on. Lena's at a meeting."

"And, the kids?" He looked at her, slightly confused. What was she up to?

"Jesus and Mariana are waiting for Lexi at the airport. She's visiting. J-"

She cut him off with a sad chuckle. "What?"

"Always the last to know..." she replied, looking straight ahead. Then, turning and facing Brandon, she admitted, "Lexi really grew on me. I would have loved to see her." Yes, she was stalling, but she was telling the truth. Going to the mall with Mariana and Lexi time and time again, much to her dismay, gave her the opportunity to get to know the girl. Lexi truly loved Mariana and Jesus. Considering the fact that she spent 100% of her time at the mall either talking about Mariana and Jesus or the fact that her parents were "overly protective, ancestors of Hitler," her love and care for the twins was evident.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'll take you there if you want. I mean, she's coming here anyway, but I'll drive you there."

"Nah, it's alright," she said, a smile growing on her face. He was obviously the most caring guy she'd ever been with before. He'd drive her all the way to the airport, two hours away, just to make her happy. And he seemed entirely innocent to the devious thoughts playing on in her mind, thoughts she was about to share. It was adorable.

Jude was at Conner's, so no one was home. She began to feel nervous with this knowledge, now beginning to fumble with her fingers, an addictive habit she'd had for years. Her gaze went from Brandon's gorgeous cerulean eyes to his car. He noticed her change in emotions immediately.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin with his fingers so she'd look at him. Concern washed over him.

Shaking her head and looking away again, she assured him, "Nothing... It's just... Ummm..." Looking into his eyes, she saw such worry, sincerity, and care, that it gave her courage to continue. And as fast as her nervousness came, it went away. "I don't want to go out," she told him, firmly.

"Alright, that's fine... We can stay in," He responded, now more concerned than ever. "Did something happen today, Callie? Are you alright?"

Then, a huge smile broke out on her face, as she reached into the left pocket of his black skinny jeans, and in one swift motion, retrieved the house key. That's where he always kept it.

She took her hand in his, and as if on instinct, he locked their fingers together. Still smiling, she pulled him to the front door and unlocked it, hand in his as she slowly pushed it open.

Her rapid change in emotions today was seriously worrying Brandon. They were changing even more than usual. But everything was happening so fast. The key, their hands, the door. Before he knew it they were inside, and she was pushing him up against it.

Callie threw the keys onto the tan couch behind her, eyes never leaving Brandon's. She wrapped her hand around his neck and slammed her lips against his, taking him completely by surprise. After realizing what the fuck was going on, he closed his eyes, put his hands on Callie's small waist, and pulled her closer, leaning into her kiss. Much like their first kiss, they both realized. But this time, no little brother would interrupt them, no teenage girl would run away, and nothing would ever stop them from sharing this moment. And this time, Callie knew they'd go farther.

His tongue grazed her already moist lips, causing her to sigh as she parted them. Their tongues clashed, danced, hummed, and sang a glorious tune.

After minutes of passionate kisses and moans, Brandon lifted her off the ground by her waist and turned her so that she was now against the door. Lips still capturing hers, he held her up so that she was hovering above the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Brandon suppressed the groan threatening to escape from him when her mid-section made contact with his. Regardless, she already knew he was turned on, if the mountain in his pants was anything to show for it.

They broke apart and she rested her head on his chest, his muscles obvious and profound. He kissed the top of her head and they just stayed there, breathing heavily, leaning against the door.

Brandon ran his hands through Callie's hair and she sighed in content. Soon, though, this wasn't enough for either of them. Brandon wanted more, of course he did. He was a horny teenage boy. He'd never admit it, though. He couldn't even imagine trying to push her into doing anything. Especially after that goddamn bastard, Liam. But Callie was almost as turned on as he was, and she wanted to continue... In a different location.

She lifted her head and lowered herself to the ground, smiling shyly up at him. He smiled back. How couldn't he? She had the most contagious smile he'd ever seen.

He reached out and cupped her cheek. Callie leaned into his touch. His thumb rubbed little circles on her cheekbone.

Suddenly, she was pushing him lightly towards the stairs. Brandon raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked, a little nervously. He was pretty sure of what she was doing, but that didn't stop his shaky voice. They'd only had a make out session in his room once or twice, because they were never able to be alone in the house. Plus, from the look in her eyes, she wasn't planning to stop at first base.

At the foot of the stairs, she stood on her tiptoes and ghosted her lips lightly over his ear. "Take me to your room," she whispered seductively. Goosebumps raised all over Brandon's skin.

He eagerly obliged, reaching down to cup her thighs. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he ordered her, his desire obvious in his sudden change in tone.

She did as she was told, and he lifted her up by her thighs, making her straddle him. He kissed her longingly on the lips and led her to his bachelor pad.

On the way up the stairs, he tripped up the steps, causing Callie to fall down with him. Luckily, he caught her before she hit the step beneath her. "Shit! Callie, I'm so sorry!" His eyes roamed her body urgently, hoping to God he didn't hurt her.

But she was laughing, hard, not even caring about the fact that she was almost crushed by the very sculpted, strong man above her. He was blushing now, trying to contain his embarrassment. She tried to stop laughing, for his sake, but one look into his eyes and she was laughing again.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up, bridal style, as he kissed her lips. This was the only way he could think of to make her stop prolonging his imminent death. She finally stopped, and was able to breath normally again.

He looked at her with his signature intense stare, but as he continued to observe her gorgeous face, he had to smile. She was the only person he'd ever met who had the ability to break "the look", as it was known. He kissed her forehead and continued their journey up the stairs.

When they got to his door, he put her down gently and turned the knob, never taking his eyes off of her. As soon as they were inside, she pounced on him.

She tangled her fingers into his luscious brown locks and pulled him as close to her as possible as she kissed him. He kissed her with the same amount of force, his hands on the sides and backs of her knees, holding her up in the same straddling position they'd been in downstairs.

He pushed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him, allowing Brandon to remove his hands. He took this as an opportunity as he reached down to place his hands underneath her shirt, on the small of her back. She gasped into his lips at the slightly cold, unexpected touch. She only hesitated slightly before connecting their swollen, pink lips again. He started tracing patterns with his nails on the lower half of her back, and Brandon could literally _feel_ the goose bumps.

He took one hand from under her shirt, keeping the other where it was, and traced his fingernails down her legs. She gasped softly as more goosebumps populated her tan skin. When his hand met her ankle, he rubbed little circles there, applying a light pressure, comforting her. Then, he proceeded to take off her socks and shoes, repeating this process on her other leg. He dropped them on the ground and resumed tracing his fingers along her legs and back, still kissing her roughly the entire time. He started massaging his tongue with hers, just how she liked it.

She ground her hips into him and he groaned deeply, tilting his head black slightly. If she only knew what she did to him. He ground into her in response, letting her feel Mt. Everest. Her response was even greater than his, as she moaned loudly and let her head fly back as much as the wall behind her would allow.

While her neck was exposed, he leaned down and kissed her sweet spot softly, making her squirm. He left a trail of wet, sloppy kisses along her neck, hearing her sigh and whimper ever five seconds. He then retraced his trail with his tongue, causing her to groan loudly, her nipples at the firmest peak possible. Again, he ground his hips into hers, and she cried out softly.

Stopping his tongue at her ear, he whispered, "Shall we take this to the bed?"

"Yes..." she responded weakly, disgusted at her unnatural tone of voice. But right then, that was almost the last thing on her mind. All she could think of was Brandon. His attractive coconut cologne, the way his hair was always perfect, even when it was sloppy, his sexy voice, the uncanny way he was able to make her feel that familiar warmth in her core with just a kiss from his electrifying, rough lips, and the shirt that she wished he wasn't wearing.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down softly, moving away from her so that she had warning before a sixteen year old, hard as hell, lust clouded boy was laying on top of her. He lay next her and held his head up with his hand and shoulder on the mattress. Until she told him to continue, he was determined to resist his obvious... urges. Placing his hand on her stomach, he smiled down at her. She smiled back and traced her fingers along that arm.

Callie began to think about where today could possibly lead. What if this was the day that she'd finally let go? After Liam, she felt such permanent shock that she was determined to never give herself up to a man ever again. She made herself promise. Was this a promise she could break? Was this a promise she _should_ break?

She knew Brandon was anything but Liam. His care for her was so sincere. Looking back now, she realized how fake Liam's smiles and kind words really were. Until she met the Fosters, she didn't know what it was like to know a real man. In her past, they'd all treated her so badly, that she had no idea that a guy could fake their love. She just thought that all the bad ones would tell her how ugly she is, how much of a slut she was, how useless and worthless she was. She expected the bad ones to take a hand to her face, or alcohol to their lips. She expected them to show their disgust every moment. But she never expected Liam. She never expected a boy who actually acted like he _cared_, but under all of that, a boy who was really just using her until he needed to get in her pants. His fake care was worse than every horrible man she'd ever met combined. And she was forever terrified.

"Callie?" He asked, shaking her lightly, incredibly concerned. After snapping out of her train of thought, Callie realized that she was shaking. "Callie, oh my god-"

"I'm fine," she told him. He finally let out the breath he was holding.

"I thought you were having a seizure or something. What happened? I didn't think I was going too fast..."

"No, Brandon, it's not that at all. I just... was thinking."

"About Liam," he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. She could see the fury he tried to hide within his eyes.

"Yes... I didn't even realize I was shaking."

"I figured."

"I'm sorry... For being all crazy just now," she said, trying to smile. She was unsuccessful.

"Don't do that. You promised me you'd stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Apologizing when you didn't do anything wrong." At this point, he was running his hand softly through her hair. He couldn't stand it when she apologized when she didn't do anything, especially when she said sorry for things that other people did to her.

She looked away, tears brimming her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She already was weak enough around Brandon. She had to stop letting her guard down. Brandon cupped her chin and turned her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"It's okay to cry, Cal." The nickname he had for her that she loved so much was all it took for her to reach her breaking point. She bursted into sobs, and he held her close to him as she buried her face into his chest. He couldn't have cared less about the tears drenching his t-shirt, or their ruined moment, or the fact that this could be the last time they were alone. As long as she was with him, he couldn't give a damn about any of it.

He couldn't give a damn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the second chapter! **

**And, alright, I might have lied. A ****_little. _****I really was going to have a sex scene in this one, but the first part was already a chapter's length, so I didn't want to make a chapter that was too long. I divided it into two parts. The second half(the make sure you have an extra pair of pants chapter) is up next.**

**I hope you all aren't mad at me! I don't like breaking promises. Hopefully, you'll still enjoy this. It's not the best, I admit, but I'm really tired and it's after midnight and my writer's cap is not staying on the way I'd like it to. **

**Also, since the next chapter will contain smut, i am going to bump up the rating to M.**

**And finally, shout outs!**

**Catarina- Thank you so much! For each of your reviews. The second one literally made my night. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I'm glad you like it so far!**

**DatCutie- My first reviewer. :) thank you for your kind words, and your year long "AWWWWWWWWWW!". **

**Stevie- Oh, I assure you... There will be smut. ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Comment/like/favorite/follow.**

**Alright. I'm done now.**

Callie woke up in a sweat. When she opened her eyes, it was pitch black, and it felt like she was in a tiny space. Her eyes widened, and she was about to panic. Ever since her first foster home, she had never been fond of tight spaces. Beatings, rape, molestation and being locked in different rooms for days as punishment will do that to a person.

She was trying to crane her head, move her arms, anything. After realizing she was capable of these things, she sat up, breathing heavily.

"Callie?" Brandon called from behind her, and she instantly calmed. The events of today finally rushed back to her. She'd fallen asleep against Brandon's chest, in his comforting, strong arms.

He rubbed his eyes, also awakening from his short slumber. Callie noticed the tears staining his gray t-shirt. She grimaced.

_Pathetic_. She thought. She didn't have the strength to hold in her useless tears. She was weak.

Brandon noticed Callie's disgust as she glanced at the wet area on his chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

He nuzzled her hair and whispered, "You know... Sometimes it takes more strength to cry, than to hold the pain inside."

"Bullshit."

He had a feeling she'd respond that way. Exactly that way, actually. But it was worth a shot. He didn't speak for a while. She always acted like this after letting her walls down. She immediately builds them back up, using even stronger metal than before to make them more secure. When she was in this state, nobody could get through to her. Not even him. So they just laid with each other, enjoying the comfortable silence.

He replaced his speech with his thoughts. Callie, of course. He thought about what brought her here to the Fosters'. Alcoholic father who killed her mother, being forced into the system with Jude, going through seven homes since she was ten, over half of which were abusive, in more ways than one. The others either thought she was too much to handle or that she was too busy sleeping around. Although he'd never had feelings of hatred towards anyone, he suddenly wanted all those fuckers to burn in hell.

It scared him. Knowing that her pain caused him so much pain terrified him. Knowing that her pain made his entire demeanor change, his entire outlook on life change, freaked him out.

But it also excited him. It was thrilling to know that someone in the world could have that effect on him. He cared for her more than any living thing on the planet, and he'd only known her for a year. He'd do absolutely anything for this girl. He'd rather die then watch her leave again.

Since he met her, his life had turned into a roller coaster. It was thrilling, exciting, scary, fast, and filled with twists and turns. And he never wanted to get off the ride.

"I love you, Callie."

She stilled. Her heart almost stopped beating. _What did he just say?_

"What did you just say?" She asked, repeating her thoughts aloud.

"I'm in love with you, Callie." He said it without a moment of hesitation.

She didn't respond, too stunned to form anything coherent. Since she made no move to speak, Brandon took her turn. He turned slightly, so that he was able to look straight at her. She looked at nothing but his eyes, while he took in every inch of her perfect face.

"Every time I think about you, I smile... And I think about you a _lot._ You're always in the back of my mind." He was grinning like a mad man, now, as he continued. "Every second, of every minute, of every day. When you aren't around, I can hardly contain myself. It kills me when I can't see your face, hear your sweet voice. Your laugh... Oh, Callie, it's so rare to hear you laugh. But when you do, I feel like my life has a whole new meaning.

"And when I look at you... I mean, really look at you... I can never understand what I did to deserve you. And you're so beautiful. So damn beautiful."

Callie was dangerously close to tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. All the better, because Brandon wasn't even close to finishing his oscar-worthy performance.

"You've been through hell, Callie. But you're so strong... So incredibly strong."

Brandon cupped her cheek and rubbed it slowly with his thumb. He then proceeded to wipe a stray tear falling down her face.

"And maybe that's why. All of the shit that's happened has just made you the brave, tough, independent woman you are today. What doesn't kill you really _does_ make you stronger," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "And everything in your past was just obstacles. Obstacles leading to the finish line. The Fosters. Us. We're your finish line. I'm your finish line..." A light blush crept on his cheeks, but he didn't want to take back anything he'd just told her. He meant every word.

Callie tried to hold in her tears. She really did. But it was too hard. Finally, she gave in and let them fall. She didn't make a sound as she cried, they were silent tears.

Brandon was looking deep into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but at the moment, Callie wasn't even sure what she was thinking about. Her mind didn't seem to really be able to process anything. She just kept staring, dumbfounded, at Brandon's face. She must have looked like an idiot.

After another half a minute she could finally think again. Her whole life, Callie had believed she was worthless and unwanted. That's what she'd been told after all. And if everyone told her the same thing, then how could she be expected not to believe it? It was the same way in the reverse situation. If you get told your entire life that your important, special, worthy of love, then of course you will soon believe it. And if you are told the opposite, there will be the same result. That was how Callie had lived. But being here, with this man, this wonderfully gorgeous, brilliant man, she couldn't have felt any more deserving of love.

It was then that she knew. She'd made her promise long ago. But Brandon was the exception.

"Callie?" Brandon asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the awkward silence after his speech.

"Make love to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's chapter four. And it's waaaaay longer than I had planned. And after reading it, I wasn't sure if I did very well with the smut... I'm worried that I didn't pull it off. Sooo... Tell me how I did...**

**Shout outs!**

**Stevie- I hope you needed those pants! Haha!**

**DatCutie- Thank you so much for all your kind reviews!**

**Catarina- You are so sweet :)**

**J- Yes, as you can see, I've bumped up the rating. ;) I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Well, that's all. Hope you enjoy!**

**review/follow/favorite! :)**

"Make love to me."

Callie was overcome with so many emotions, but not so many that she didn't know what she was saying. She knew what she was giving up for Brandon. By saying that, she basically told him that she was willing to give him every ounce of trust she had. She trusted him more than anyone else in her life, and that used to terrify her.

Months ago, she thought that he would turn out just like Liam. And if he did, it would literally kill her. She'd see no point in living anymore, because although it was hard for her to admit, she loved him too, with all her heart. Everyone she'd ever loved has left, besides Jude. And if Brandon turned out like the rest of them, she might kill herself. But that didn't stop those four heart-stopping words from pummeling out of her mouth.

"What?" Brandon asked, wondering if he heard her right.

She reached up and touched his face lovingly. "Make love to me," she repeated. "I haven't felt loved in so long, Brandon. You make me feel again. I want to feel again."

"Callie... I-" he stopped. He didn't even know what to say. What does someone do in this situation? Should he tell her that it's just her emotions taking over? That she didn't really mean what she was saying? But when he looked in her eyes, he saw another emotion flicker in them. Want. She wanted him. He wasn't sure if she was thinking clearly, and the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel as if she was being pushed into this.

"I don't know if now is the right time. You're vulnerable now, I... I just don't want you to feel any regrets after doing this."

"Brandon..." She breathed out, her bottom lip quivering. "I still feel it," she told him shakily, memories of her rapist clouding her mind. "I still feel him inside of me." No tears fell from her eyes. She'd cried out all her tears for Liam today already. Now, when she thought of him, her body just shook. "I just want the pain to go away. Please take the pain away. I... I need you." Why was it so hard? She had to say it, now or never. "I love you."

He wanted so badly to lean down and kiss her like he'd never kissed her before. He wanted to hold her, cherish her, and show her what real love was. He wanted to heal her broken heart. Seeing her feel this way broke his heart, too. But, he wasn't sure-

"Please, Brandon. I want this. I need to be loved again. You make me so happy. No one has ever cared for me like you do. I know you'd never hurt me. I know you aren't like everyone else. I want this... I want you."

He immediately crushed his lips into hers, cupping her face with his hand. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, and her chin. Any possible place on her face was touched with love. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her, needing her okay again.

"Yes."

He slowly moved to lay on top of her, trying to use minimal pressure. He wrapped his right hand around her neck and pulled her head up slightly, before kissing her passionately on the lips. He massaged them tenderly with his. With his left hand, he rubbed up and down her arm.

He pulled away from her lips and whispered, "If you ever want me stop, you have to tell me. Understand?"

"Yes. I promise," she responded sincerely.

And with that, he resumed kissing her, soon exploring Callie's sweet mouth with his tongue, getting a sigh out of her every so often. He kissed her neck, to which Callie relaxed, content. She moved her head more to the side, allowing him better access. He trailed kisses from beneath her ear to her shoulder.

She reached up and pushed his head as close to her neck as possible, making it slightly difficult to kiss her, but he managed. Quite well, apparently, considering the moans escaping Callie's soft lips.

He nibbled on her neck lightly and sucked there, to relieve the pain. Not too much, though, for the end result could be a hickey, which would be great fun to explain to the Moms. As he sucked, she bucked her hips into the air slightly. He smiled against her neck.

He again kissed up to her ear and bit it softly, making Callie shudder. He sucked on it as his hands traveled up and down her arms.

Callie felt like she should do something. Brandon was making her feel so nice, but she wasn't giving him anything in return. She pulled his face towards her and kissed him roughly, darting her tongue into his mouth. She heard him groan against her lips softly.

She moved her hands underneath Brandon's shirt and pulled his bare back closer to her, making them both moan as his growing erection clashed with her hips. Callie inched his tee up his skin, her nails grazing his back as they made their journey. Brandon shivered against her. He sat up and lifted his arms as she removed his shirt.

She reached up to touch his chest, marveling at the sight of him. She'd seen him before without a shirt, but every time she saw his body, his muscled chest, she was wonderfully amazed.

_He fucking plays piano. _She thought. _How can something so perfect come from playing fucking piano?_

Her hands moved up and down his chest, and when she reached his six pack, she tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and moaned, involuntarily pounding her hips into him.

Brandon watched Callie as she felt his six pack. His erection instantly grew rock hard at her reaction. And when she arched against his pelvis, they both swung their heads backwards, moaning loudly.

"Oh, Callie..." he groaned huskily. He was so close to cumming in his pants, but didn't want to before she did. Little did he know, when he said her name, she was literally dangling over the edge.

She had to bite her lip again to keep from screaming. When she bit that damn lip, Brandon had to stop himself from swearing. Instead, he pounded into her, like she did to him. She tried so hard not to erupt into an orgasm. Brandon noticed that.

"It's just you and me, baby. Be as loud as you need."

Hearing his voice, dripping with sex, brought her to heaven. She convulsed beneath him, her orgasm ripping through her body. Brandon followed suit. Even after Brandon's orgasm had passed, her's was still going on. Seeing her let go for him, seeing her shake like this, made him love her even more than he already did, which he didn't believe was possible.

After laying together for a minute or so, Brandon's arm around Callie's waist while she rested against his chest, Callie wanted to keep going. He really made her feel amazing, and she could feel his firm dick through his pants pressed against her, telling her he felt the same way.

She suddenly sat up and positioned herself on Brandon's lap, bestriding him. He smiled up at her lightly as she ran her hands along his chest. She bit her lip before admitting, "I wanna continue."

He looked up at her, wide eyed. Before, Callie had wanted to make love. And that was all. But now, Brandon could tell that wasn't all she wanted. She still wanted to make love, of course, but now, she was turned on. _Really_ turned on. She wanted sex.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, do you, now?" He asked her with a seductive undertone, as he gave her that lopsided grin that she loved so much.

"Yessss..." She hissed, trailing a finger along his torso.

"What do you want?" he asked her playfully.

"You."

"Tell me how you want me," he said. What the hell was wrong with him? He wanted this to be special for her. Why was he acting like this?

"Mmm..." she purred, playing along. "I can't tell you. I have to _show_ you."

So, now they were both acting like this?

_Probably just the hormones..._ he thought.

He put his hands on her waist and squeezed her hips. "Show away. You've got control, baby."

She giggled, and he couldn't have grinned any wider in reaction. Callie bent down and kissed Brandon's chest. She trailed kisses all the way down to the waistband of his pants. He moaned in appreciation. She put her mouth on his nipple and kissed it, doing the same to the other. She smiled at him, as he closed his eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, her mouth aimed at his neck, and she started licking him. He groaned, his jaw clenched. Her tongue traveled to his plump lips and she licked his teeth.

"Damn it, Callie..." He was hardly able to breathe as he spoke.

She bit his nose softly and licked it. "What do you want me to do to you?" she whispered into his ear.

His breathed hitched. "I- uhh... Oh, god!" Callie swirled her tongue around his earlobe, and he knew that if she didn't stop, he'd break.

"Callie... Callie, stop," he told her, pulling her face away from his ear. She frowned.

"No... No, Cals don't do that. You're amazing. Absolutely amazing. That was why I stopped you. If you kept going... I would have come in my pants... Again."

A grin crept up her lips at his last sentence, but she forced it down. She was still a little angry that he stopped her. He owed her, now.

"Fine. But, you owe me."

"Do I?"

"Yes. Yes, you do. It's my turn, now."

He chuckled. "Your turn for...?"

"For to make me feel good." She smiled at him, slightly embarrassed by her word choice. _Why the hell am I acting like this?_ she wondered. She had never been like this with anyone. Ever. She was acting... dirty. She kind of liked it.

He stared at her. At this point, he wasn't surprised by what she said, he just didn't know how to respond. So, instead of talking, he flipped her over, onto her back. She laughed as she fell onto the bed, switching places with Brandon.

He started tickling her, squeezing her sides, making her squirm. "Stop, Brand-" but she couldn't stop her laughter. "Brandon! Ah! Brandon, I'm gonna- Stop it!"

He finally pulled away from her, knowing that she was close to peeing. Grabbing her left hand, he took it to his lips and kissed the back of it. She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Their moves were becoming desperate. He pulled her waist off the bed so that he could slip his right hand beneath her. His other hand was roaming her sides.

He kissed her from her chin to right before her bra. His lips met the valley of her breasts, and she moaned softly. He kissed her on the outside of her shirt, where her nipple would be, maker her whimper. He sat up and looked at her breasts. Yeah, his erection was pretty close to ripping the seam of his jeans.

He slowly placed his hands on her perky covered breasts, giving her the chance to tell him to stop. She never did. In fact, she welcomed the feel of his hands touching her like this. Everywhere he touched, it was like he was taking place of Liam's touch. He squeezed her, and she groaned.

His hands fell to the bottom of her green shirt. "May I?" he asked her hoarsely.

"Uh-huh."

She raised from the bed slightly so it would be easier for him to rid of her shirt. He brought it over her head and tossed it to the side. It landed by his shirt. A sexy black bra was revealed on her chest.

There were scars on some areas of her stomach and chest. It didn't surprise him at all. He knew about her homes. She'd opened up to him about most of them. He almost expected that she'd have marks from her past torture.

Callie forgot about her scars. Brandon always made her forget. She threw her arms across herself as she sucked in a deep breath. He must have been disgusted. He'd never want to have sex with her now.

He stared deep into her eyes and drew his eyebrows together. He used his hands to pull hers away from her stomach. She tried to fight him off, but he won in the end. Brandon placed his hands on her bare stomach. He traced every scar on her exposed body.

Callie was horrified. Why was he doing that? How could he touch her like that? She looked at him, but she didn't even see a flicker of disgust or pity. She still saw that same emotion she'd seen when her shirt was on. Love.

After touching every scar, he bent his head down, catching her gaze for a moment. He saw so many emotions then: disbelief, wonder, confusion, and another that he couldn't place.

He then kissed every scar seven times. The same amount of homes she'd been in before here. Callie still didn't understand why he was comfortable doing this. He was _kissing_ her scars. Tainting his own lips. Staining them. How was he so-

"You're so beautiful, Callie."

_Perfect. He's perfect. _Callie thought, smiling lightly.

She pulled his head to her face and smashed their lips together. As their tongues collided, Callie's hands dug into Brandon's pants, squeezing his rock hard penis outside of his boxers. He growled through gritted teeth as his eyes flew to the back of his head. She tugged on him and he shuddered.

Brandon reached between Callie's legs, his hands lightly grazing where her womanhood would be. Callie took a sharp intake of breath. She removed her hand from Brandon's pants, letting him conduct the train.

Brandon continued to touch her very subtly, letting her get used to the feel of his hands there. When she seemed comfortable, he began rubbing her. He rubbed and stroked her back and forth, back and forth, between her legs. She moaned, groaned and whimpered over and over again, and Brandon could swear that he felt her wetness through her shorts.

As he rubbed her, his other hand cupped her chest, and he just watched as her head flew back in bliss.

He smiled. "You like this, baby?"

"Oh, god! Brandon!" she exclaimed as she bucked her hips. Hearing her say his name could have sent him over the edge of his cliff. He growled and groaned before applying more pressure, rubbing her harder.

"Brandon! Brandon! Oh my god... More!" Callie wanted to feel him inside of her. She was beyond ready for him. Her core burned for release. She put her hand on top of his as he rubbed her. She wanted to feel everything that he was doing to her.

Suddenly, he stopped. She already missed his touch. But when she felt his lips kiss her inner thigh, she remembered. Callie gasped as his lips traveled down her leg and then back up again. He bit her inner thigh and licked it multiple times to rid of the pain. Callie whimpered.

He did the same thing to her other leg. He sat up and his hands roamed the lengths of her legs. He moaned quietly as he closed his eyes.

"Fuck, Callie..." he mumbled, "You're so fucking smooth." He didn't mean to swear. He couldn't help it. Every other word in his vocabulary had been thrown out the window.

Hearing him compliment her so... sexually... made her want him now. He was acting so dirty, and suddenly, she wanted to be dirty.

"Take off your damn pants."

He snapped out of his paradise and just looked at her.

"What? Are you deaf? Take off your fucking pants."

He didn't move a muscle, too stunned by her change in personality.

"Please, Brandon... I want you inside of me." Callie moved her hips in a circular motion, confirming her need for Brandon.

He snapped out of his train of thought and stood up, off the bed. He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor.

"What time is it?" What the hell? They were horny and wet and about to have sex, and she wanted to know the time? "I wanna know how much time we have before someone gets home."

_Oh._

Brandon honestly forgot about everyone else. He began to believe him and Callie were the only two people on earth, and that life took place just in this room. His sanctuary. _Their_ sanctuary.

"Um, one sec."

He walked quickly to the clock in his Jesus' and Jude's room. Brandon's alarm clock wasn't set correctly.

6:00.

Lena would probably be home first. She had told him that she'd be home by 6:45. They didn't have much time. He went back to his room.

"It's six. We've got forty-five minutes or so."

"We better work fast," she warned him, winking.

He stalked towards her and got on top of her, giving her the smolder.

"Aaaaah!" She squealed, giggling. She reached up and cupped his ass, squeezing him. He moaned into her neck before quickly kissing her there.

He kissed her lips passionately as his hand reached the button on her shorts. He pulled back and asked her silently for permission. She nodded eagerly. He loosened the button and pulled down the zipper slowly. His fingers grazed her skin as he pulled them down her legs. The shorts were discarded into their growing pile of clothes.

He kissed her stomach before using his hand to touch her between her hips. She gasped and felt her core contract. His fingers stroked her wetness lightly, making Callie curl her toes and arch her back in pleasure.

He continued stroking her as he used his other hand to reach under her to find the clasp of her bra. His fingers undid it easily, somehow, but he didn't pull it off yet. Instead, he drew little shapes on her covered breasts, waiting for her to beg him.

"Take it off. Please," she told him, knowing exactly how Brandon wanted her to respond.

Brandon slid the thin straps down her shoulders and removed it from her. He stared at her breasts for what seemed like hours, admiring them. She began to feel uncomfortable.

After awhile, he leaned down and breathed against her nipple, and they instantly hardened as much as humanly possible. He kissed the area just around each nipple, teasing her. Her breathing was coming in short spurts and she just wanted him to kiss her. Everywhere.

Then his mouth was on her nipple and he was sucking it sensually. His unoccupied hand was cupping and squeezing her other breast.

She was moaning so loud and he was so hard and they were so perfect together. Callie was squirming beneath him, biting her lip, grabbing hold of the sheets, anything she could do to remind herself she was still on earth.

She pushed his fingers away from her core and started rubbing herself, needing some form of control. When she started touching herself, Brandon almost bursted at the seems. He slammed into her hips and she cried out. The way her breasts bounced as she moved drove him completely mad. He couldn't take the wait anymore.

His fingers fell to her underwear and he hooked his thumb into the waistband.

"Can-"

"Yes..." she interrupted him, pulling him closer.

He had to force himself not to rip off her black panties as fast as he could. When they were off, he tossed them to the side, not paying attention to where they landed.

Brandon licked his lips as he stared at Callie's pussy. He looked into her eyes before just barely touching her soaked core. His hand cupped her vagina.

"Mmm..." She moaned without meaning to. Brandon grinned in response.

"God, you're gorgeous, Cal." He couldn't stop repeating it. Every little thing she did or said was absolutely, undeniably beautiful. And don't get him started on her appearance.

She smiled. She would never get used to him saying that.

Brandon slipped a finger into her folds. She was so damn wet. He felt around for a while, getting the occasional whimper or gasp from her. He pinched her clit between his fingers and she screeched. As he applied pressure on it, he very slowly pushed his pointer finger inside of her. He continued to push until it was fully inside.

"Oh, fuck!" Callie screamed. She moaned in pleasure. After a few seconds, Brandon starting pumping his finger slowly, in and out, his mouth leaving kisses along her arms. He added a second finger and began to go faster.

Callie cried out and thrust her hips toward the ceiling. Brandon kept speeding up, faster and faster, and she couldn't do or say anything. She just kept moaning, barely having enough time to before he was all the way in again.

She felt like she was high. She had absolutely no control over herself, and for the first time in her life, she was okay with that. Her head was in the clouds. Brandon was her drug. And she'd never been more happily addicted to anything in her entire life.

Brandon pulled out of her just before she released, and she panted heavily.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She kept repeating it over and over again. "Why... Why did you do that? Why did you stop? I was so-"

She felt Brandon's soft tongue at her center as he licked her up, swallowed, and licked her up again.

"Holy shit. Fuck!" she seethed as he chewed softly on her folds. Her clit soon followed.

"Brandon! Bra- ahh! More, B. Mo- holy hell!"

Brandon reached into the drawer to his right and pulled out a condom. Before pulling down his boxers, he needed to ask her again. He didn't want the sight of his penis to scare her.

"Do you really want to do this?" She reached up and tore down his boxers, revealing his arousal.

"Does that answer your question, Foster?" she asked him rhetorically.

"Good enough for me," he told her as he opened the condom package and rolled it onto himself. He positioned himself between her legs. He once more dipped two fingers inside of her, making sure she was wet and ready enough. When he was positive, he rested the head of his dick against her entrance. Callie gasped in anticipation.

"Callie-"

"I want you to fuck me, Brandon."

He squeaked slightly at her vocabulary, so out of character for her. But it was definitely the confirmation he needed. He entered her as slow as he possibly could. Centimeter by centimeter, trying so incredibly hard not to cause her pain.

Callie gripped the bed sheets as he went deep inside of her. He couldn't have gone any slower. He was being so gentle with her, that the pain was almost nonexistent. But it was still there.

Before he was fully in, Brandon reached down and grabbed hold of Callie's hand. Not only was he trying to comfort her, he also wanted to give her something to squeeze, just in case he was inflicting pain on her. The thought made him angry with himself, for some reason. He couldn't have possibly been any gentler or entered her any slower, yet he still felt like an ass.

Once he was all the way into her, he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. It probably didn't feel as good to her as it did to him.

_Oh, Callie... _he thought. _You're so fucking tight._

Callie, who at first didn't love the feeling, began to feel utter pleasure when he had entered her all the way.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked her sweetly.

"I think so... It feels pretty good."

He thinly smiled as he allowed her time to adjust. After a minute, he slowly moved in and out of her. They both moaned repeatedly.

Brandon leaned down and kissed her cheek before beginning to pick up their pace.

She threw her head back and groaned, her breasts jiggling as she moved her hips to match his. He growled as he watched her chest and facial expressions. He reached up and groped her chest, hard enough, yet soft enough, to cause her pleasure and pain at the same time. She _loved_ this pain.

"Brandon! Faster!" she cried. He moaned and thrust into her harder and quicker. They could barely breathe, and Brandon was going so fast that Callie barely had time to moan after each groan. She screamed in pleasure as her edge was in line of sight.

Brandon needed to release. How had Callie not let go yet? He kept muttering cuss words under his breath, waiting for her to reach her breaking point. He began thrusting even faster, if that was possible.

Callie cried out as Brandon pounded harder, faster, and then she was squirming wildly as her orgasm bursted her at the seems. Brandon immediately followed, collapsing on top of her. His breath was hot against her neck, and with all the strength he could muster, he kissed her there.

Finally, after a minute or so, Brandon was able to move. He flipped so that he was next to her on his back, happy that he was no longer crushing her. He pulled her sweaty body to his, letting her head fall against his chest. Their breathing was still heavy, and so were their eyelids, but they both knew that falling asleep naked in Brandon's bed might raise suspicion, so they forced themselves to stay awake.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you alright?"

"Brandon..." She smiled. "That was amazing."

He exhaled, relief washing over him. He smiled. "I'm so glad."

She looked at him under her eyelashes. "I know," she told him, smiling lightly, letting him know how thankful she was that he cares for her so much.

He kissed her forehead before laying back, holding her tighter to him. They both knew they had to get up soon, but for a few minutes, they laid there holding each other, gripping this beautiful moment as long as they could.


End file.
